Things Left Unsaid
by monkey of the flame
Summary: This is my first Songfic and my 2nd story it's based on the song "Things left unsaid" by disciple


Things left unsaid.

I don't own the song "Things left unsaid" disciple does and i also don't own Naruto. now please don't kill me for this.

/begining\\\

in a white hospital room. a young man with blonde hair covered in bandages hooked up to varies machines. while a young women with blonde har held in for ponytails looking the young man with tears in her eyes.

It's just a matter of  
time a few days ago  
I saw you, you were fine  
Remembering what you said  
About the book you read  
The one I got you  
The Beginning of the End  
Oh how we'd talk  
For hours upon end  
What I give  
Just to do it again  
But you're lying there  
In this hospital bed  
Won't you open you eyes  
And let's talk once again

"why did you have to fight him, Naruto." the young woman yelled. "He wasn't worth it. you could have just stayed home with me. the hunter nin should have been the ones to go after him." she cried.

BEEPBEEP the machines were sounding

(CHORUS)  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you  
that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you  
that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

"wake up please! i need you" she yelled "I love you please come back to me." she yelled. "We all need you to come back to us. You still have to become the Hokage." she wailed with tears falling freely.

BEEEPBEEEP

Well I've been here all night  
And I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Is it really you  
Or just a machine  
That's giving you life  
And it's making seem  
That there could be hope  
I could say to your face  
If it weren't for you  
That there would be no grace  
That's covered my life  
You took the time  
To speak into my mind  
And my heart  
Words of life

"You save my brother from hisself than you saved him from the Akatsuki. you stood by me when i wouldn't even give you the time of day. Then you asked me out on a date and i could have laughed but i thought it was the least i could do for what you did for my brothers and me." Temari yelled (an if you hadn't figured it out by this point don't yell at me for being slow)

BEEEEPBEEEEP

If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you  
that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you  
that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

"Than on that first date you were so romantic and kind, but i think i fell for your eyes as they continued to look at me so lovingly." she said remembering the first date. "Then you asked me if we could go on another date. I must have been glowing at that point from the joy i felt then it happened i put my arms around your neck you put yours around my waist and we shared our first kiss." Temari said with a sad smile.

BEEEEEPBEEEEEP

So goodbye for now  
And I'll see you again  
Some way, somehow  
When it's my turn  
To go to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While their here  
And say I love you

"then after 3 years of dating you decided that you would paint the hokage monument again but this time with the words 'Temari-hime I Love you with all my heart and would be the happiest man alive and give me your hand in marrage? Naruto' "She said while some others came in without her noticing

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP

If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you  
that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you  
that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

"Since the day you asked i have been the happiest women alive. Please there is one more thing i have to tell you. Naruto-kun I'm pregant please don't leave me i need you more than ever now." she said crying agian

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP the machine made a long Beep sound meaning that Naruto's heart had stoped.

"Temari move" and women with pink hair said as she started cpr tryiing to get Naruto's heart to restart. "Come on Naruto don't leave us now." she said

"No don't leave me. i love you" temari said

BEEPBEEP sounds of his heart beating agian

"where am I?" Naruto asked.

"the hospital you baka" sakura said "and your wife has something important to tell you. don't you Temari-san" Sakura said.

"Naruto I'm Pregant." Temari said.

"REALLY!" Naruto shouted "I'm going to be a father." he shouted

"yes naruto your going to be a father." Temari said "But for now rest up you have been in a coma for nearly a month." She said.

/END\\\

OK obviously my first song fic hope you liked it.


End file.
